A Quick Little Valentine
by AgronSalling
Summary: A Quick Valentine oneshot. He loves her, and she loves him. They don't even need to say it.


Quinn Fabray wakes up to the smell of bacon and French toast that had been wafted in her room. She stretches out and tries to rub the sleep from her eyes. She turns over and expects to see the other side of the bed empty, knowing her boyfriend was being sweet and romantic, making her breakfast in bed, but sees a stuffed lamb staring back at her surrounded by a few red roses and a box of heart chocolates, it was Valentine's Day. Of course. She grabs the roses and smells them, letting them take over her senses, and she grabs the box of chocolates and greedily opens it to be met with half of the candies gone. Now there's the Puck she knows. He bursts through the door with a tray of food, whistling to a song that sounds familiarly like a Michael Buble song. He places the tray on her and she immediately starts eating. He joins her back in bed as he hands her the remote to the tv and lets her pick what to watch. They spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon watching romantic comedies and cheesy chick-flicks as he teases her through every single one of them.

Knowing that she can't spend all day in bed, she gets up and throws on some casual clothes and then they head out for a walk through the small town along the coast, holding hands as they make small talk. Quinn tries to usher him into spoiling what he has planned for their evening, but he doesn't budge. He just smiles to himself and puts his arm around her shoulders.

The evening came quickly enough, and he tells her to wear something along the lines of dressy casual. But since it's Valentine's Day, she doesn't listen to him as she goes with the more formal attire. She wears a slim black dress that caresses her figure, and black banded heels to match. She looks beautiful, but then when doesn't she? He just about loses it when he sees her come out of their room in their small one-story house, perfectly big enough for the two of them. He wears dark jeans, a gray button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a dark vest to match. He throws in a red tie, just because he knows how much she loves it. He holds out his arm for her, and she gladly accepts it as they make their way out of the house.

They walk arm and arm to midtown where the fanciest restaurant in town is located. Quinn surveys their surroundings and giggles to herself as she noticed all of the couples in line outside, waiting for a table to open up. She stops outside of the doors that read "_Entrez Vous_" wondering why Puck is bringing her here because she knows for a fact that he hates these types of places. Puck stops as she stops, looking over at her and tugging her arm a little. She looks back at him with a furrowed brow. "Not here." he says, as he drags her along with him walking further out to the coast.

They walk and talk for a few more minutes until Quinn realizes that she is standing in the doorway of the local 1960s diner that they used to come to all the time when they first moved out here. She looks back at Puck as he walks in behind her. She sends him the biggest smile. They get in and get settled as the jukebox in the corner begins to play "To Sir With Love" filling them both with the nostalgia of their sophomore year.

She orders a burger, and so does he, but once the food arrives and they dig in, he can't take his eyes off of her. She takes a bite that leaves ketchup on her chin. He takes a fry, wipes the remaining ketchup up with it, and places it in his mouth. She bursts out laughing. He smiles and then brushes a napkin against her skin to clean up his mess. She smiles because it tickles. Then dessert comes, a vanilla milkshake. Plain and simple, but her favorite nonetheless. He wants her to have the whole thing, but she protests adding another straw to the mix. So maybe Quinn does like a little cheesy. They both lean in taking their straws in their mouths, keeping their eyes focused on each other. Next thing they know is that the glass is empty, and they are in the middle of a staring contest. He arches his eyebrow, and she does the same. And then she burps, it's small, but it's still a burp. Puck blinks in surprise because Quinn Fabray burped. Quinn is victorious, but she blushes when she notices him smirking at her, and all he's thinking is _That's my girl. _

They leave the small diner and step out into the cool February air and start walking along the cost. He gives her his jacket as he realizes she is shivering. She leans against his warmth as her arms wrap around his. The chill of the air doesn't affect him though because she warms him up in more ways than one.

They make it to "their spot" on the beach. Their spot to watch the sun rise and set, their spot to watch the people pass by and relax. But tonight it's just them. She took off her shoes a while back, carrying them in one hand as her other arm is wrapped around his waist. She sits down on the sand, not even worrying about her fancy dress. He follows closely behind. She rests her head on his shoulder and moves closer to him as they watch the tide roll in. The moon is their only source of light as she glances from it and the stars to him noticing how he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her. She smiles and blushes asking him why he was staring at her. He just responds, "Because I want to". She playfully pushes him over. making him fall back on the sand.

"And why did you do that?" he asks, still lying on his back, head propped up by his hand.

She mocks him, "Because I wanted to". She gets up from where she's sitting in the sand and quickly starts moving away from him.

"Oh you're so going to get it" he mutters as he pushes himself up and runs after her. She sees him getting closer so she breaks into a sprint, not being able to stop herself from laughing. He chases her, and once she is within arms reach, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him. She squeals as he lifts her up and carries her to the edge of the water. She clings to his neck and begs him not to do anything stupid. Puck judges the coldness of the water and decides not to drop her in, just out of the warmness of his heart and because he would never do that... Ok maybe he would, but not with her. Never with her, except for special circumstances. He sets her down gently with his arms still around her, and her toes curl in the sand.

He tells her that she is going to have to repay him in someway, and she obliges, leaning in to place her lips against his for the first time that night. Something they both have waited the entire day to do. He pulls back, smirking as he tests her, "I was thinking more along the lines of something else...". She just shakes her head and replies "Shut up and kiss me." And he gladly does, chuckling against her lips in the moonlight.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! I actually wrote a shortened version of this on Twitter, and I decided to turn it into a oneshot because why not. I would love to hear any type of review from you guys. Do you guys think I should write more oneshots or just stick to my stories? Let me know! I should be updating one of my other fics this weekend if all goes well. I'm sorry I haven't been updating enough, but I will try to work on that. But for now, enjoy and review! Xx **


End file.
